Heart Attack
by rin misaki
Summary: Deux mois après le début de la "pause" de deux ans, Trafalgar Law se retrouve sur le navire de Eustass "Captain" Kidd...
1. Chapter 1

bon bah...voila la premiere fanfiction que j'écris. J'espere que ça vous plaira!

RAITING: yaoi law x kidd, âmes s'ensibles s'abstenir car présence de lemon!

* * *

Introduction

J'avais passé deux mois à m'entrainer avant d'entrer dans le nouveau monde et à peine arrivé, je me retrouvais contre Kizaru. Je fis fuir mon équipage et finis par sortir in extremis de ce combat contre l'amiral. Je pris clandestinement un navire pour une île hivernale du nom de Vésoule.  
Et au débarquement je me retrouvais nez a nez avec Killer, le second de Eustass "captain" Kidd qui en me voyant en piteux état, ne trouva rien d'autre a faire que de m'attaquer en espérant se débarrasser d'un de leurs adversaires.  
Une heure…non, deux…je ne sais plus… j'ai mal… mon épaule déboitée me lance, j'esquive tant bien que mal les attaques de killer, mais ma vue se trouble de plus en plus…  
-Merde ! Dis-je lorsqu'il m'entaille la cuisse.  
Déséquilibré je tombe a terre. J'ai froid, Je sens sur ma joue la fraicheur de la neige et entends le crissement des pas de killer s'apprêtant à abattre sur moi sa lame. Je ferme les yeux, encore remplis de regrets. Sa lame siffle…  
-Law !  
…Et s'abat à quelques centimètres de mon visage.  
Je lève les yeux et j'aperçois une tignasse rouge, rouge comme mon sang…Puis je sombre dans l'inconscience…

(KIDD)  
On était arrivés sur cette île de merde à cause de ce con de Killer qui s'était planté de log pose (boussole indiquant la direction d'une île spécifique) et, au lieu d'une île tropicale, on se retrouvait sur une putain d'île hivernale ! Du coup c'était à lui de se taper le sale boulot : la bouffe.  
Pendant ce temps je cherche un bar où me poser. Quelques dizaines de bouteilles de rhum plus tard j'entends une rumeur comme quoi deux pirates se battent à l'Est de la ville. J'y vais et je trouve Killer la lame levée, prêt à l'abattre sur l'homme à terre devant lui. L'homme en question est mince, plutôt petit, il tient un immense sabre dont le fourreau est orné de croix. Il porte un sweet noir, déchiré et taché de sang dont on peut entrevoir une partie jaune et une casquette blanche tachetée…  
-Law !


	2. Chapter 2

Après l'introduction, voila le chapitre 1! Si vous pouvez me donner des conseils ça pourrais m'aider pour la prochaine fanfic que je compte faire. Sinon, heu... bonne lecture! :)

RAITING: yaoi law x kidd, âmes s'ensibles s'abstenir car présence de lemon!

* * *

1  
(LAW)

J'ai chaud, j'ouvre les yeux. Je suis vivant, bien amoché mais vivant. On a dû m'anesthésier car ma vue est un peu floue…  
J'observe cette pièce jusqu'à ce que mes yeux tombent sur cet homme aux cheveux rouge sang. Il dort assis, la tête posée sur le lit. J'entends sa respiration régulière, je tends la main pour écarter les quelques mèches qui lui tombent sur le visage… J'effleure sa joue et sens sa peau douce sous mes doigts.  
…Putain… J'dois vraiment être dans les vapes pour faire un truc aussi dingue !  
Je tente péniblement de sortir du lit sans le toucher mais je me rends très vite compte que je n'ai pas de force et une fois « debout » je titube, me rattrape à sa chaise et l'entraine dans ma chute.  
-AïEEEUUUUUX ! Mais t'es con ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous merde?!  
Le visage d'Eustass n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du miens, les bras de chaque côté de ma tête, il me fixe d'un air fatigué et énervé. Je rapproche doucement mon visage pour l'em... J'dois vraiment avoir de la fièvre. Alors j'affiche mon habituel sourire narquois et lui dit :  
-Là tout de suite rien du tout puisque tu m'écrase…  
Il rougit et se relève brusquement, encore plus énervé qu'avant. Je me relève en commençant a rire mais je manque de m'étouffer et de retomber, alors il passe son bras musclé dans mon dos, me soulève et me jette sur le lit.  
-L'Doc' a dit que tu d'vais dormir alors fait pas l'con et dors, m'ordonne-t-il.  
-Ose encore me donner un ordre, mon cher Eustass et…  
-Et quoi ? dit-il en posant son immense main sur le haut de ma tête.  
Je rougis, prends son poignet et le repousse en évitant son regard. Il sourit d'un aire triomphant puis se rassoit.  
Un silence s'installe, chacun attendant que l'autre le brise.  
C'est Kidd qui prend la parole le premier :  
-J'vais me chercher un truc a bouffer, tu veux quelque chose ?  
-…Pourquoi…? Je demande alors.  
-Bah…Parce que j'ai la dalle.  
-J'm'en fou ! Ce que je te demande c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé Killer m'achever ! J'hurle sans pouvoir contenir ma colère.  
-Parce que c'est moi qui te tuerais. Répond-t-il du tac au tac comme si c'était une évidence.  
J'éclate de rire il réagit comme un enfant à qui on veut enlever un jouet.  
-Pourquoi tu te marres Trafalgar ?! Me demande-t-il sans comprendre.  
-Gamin.  
-Va crever. Me lance-t-il en se levant.  
-Avec plaisir. Je lui réponds avec un grand sourire mesquin.  
Il sort en claquant la porte et je reste seul.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction... J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant! :)

RAITING: yaoi law x kidd, âmes s'ensibles s'abstenir car présence de lemon!

* * *

2  
(KIDD)

Il m'emmerde ce connard ! Putain sur ce coup il m'a eu, avec son sourire supérieur collé aux lèvres !  
J'entre dans la cuisine en claquant les portes si fort que tous mes gars se tournent vers moi et me dévisagent.  
-Ca va Kidd ? Me demande Killer en s'approchant de moi.  
-Fous moi la paix ! Je lui réponds en prenant un plateau avec deux assiettes bien remplies et du rhum.  
-C'est… Law ? Tente-t-il tout de même de continuer.  
-Ferme-la et vire ! Je gueule.  
Je sors de la cuisine encore plus énervé et une fois devant sa chambre je m'arrête et me rend compte que j'ai quand même pris deux assiettes alors que j'étais censé être énervé…  
Je rentre quand même, il n'a pas bougé du tout l'autre enfoiré. Quand il m'entend il s'assoit et plante ses yeux gris dans les miens. On reste comme ça quelques secondes et il fini par baisser les yeux sur le plateau que je tiens.  
-Tiens.  
Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds.  
-Me regarde pas comme ça c'est le doc' !  
Il sourit, la prend et commence à manger.  
Je l'observe. Son torse dénudé et bandé de l'épaule a la hanche laisse deviner sa fine musculature qui s'accorde parfaitement avec ses proportions, ses cheveux noirs contrastent avec ses yeux d'un gris profond et sa peau matte, tatouée, paraît vraiment douce… Mais a quoi je pense moi ?! Je me mets une baffe mentale quand…  
-…Merci…Souffle-t-il si bas que je suis sûr qu'il ne voulais pas que je l'entende.  
-Hein ? Dis-je, la bouche pleine.  
-Rien, me répond-t-il.  
-Bah vas-y dit ! Je cris presque sans le vouloir.

-Répond bordel !  
Je commence vraiment à m'énerver.  
-Merci… Murmure-t-il  
Je le regarde avec des grands yeux et je commence à me marrer.  
-Tu te fous d'ma gueule la, nan ? Je suis mort de rire.  
Il ne me répond pas, j'arrête de rire.  
-Trafalgar ?  
Pas de réponse, il tremble. Je commence à m'inquiéter.  
-Oi Trafal...  
Il lache son assiette qui explose par terre et il s'écroule en toussant et en crachant du sang.  
Là je m'inquiète vraiment et en m'approchant trop vite je trébuche sur son assiette cassée et manque de m'étaler de tout mon long sur lui. Je me rattrape en callant mon genoux entre ses jambes et en posant une main a coté de sa tête. Ça y est il ne tousse plus .Je sens son souffle sur ma peau… Putain qu'il est beau ! Je pose doucement mon autre main sur sa joue brûlante… Je me rapproche de lui et mes lèvres effleure les siennes encore ensanglantée…Elles sont vraiment douce… A quoi je pense moi… J'ais pas tant bu que ça…  
Je lève ma tête en me mettant une baffe mentale quand je sens une main fraiche glisser sur ma nuque et m'attirer vers lui en m'agrippant les cheveux. Nos lèvres se collent une fois de plus et je sens sa langue chercher la mienne. Je finis par céder et le serre encore plus fort contre moi.  
Notre baiser se prolonge, encore et encore… Je ne veux pas que ca s'arrête…


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée pour ce petit retard... Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture!

RAITING: yaoi law x kidd, âmes s'ensibles s'abstenir car présence de lemon!

* * *

3  
(Lemon)  
(KIDD)

Je sens son autre main se glisser dans mon dos en soulevant doucement mon T-shirt que je finis par retirer. Ses mains effleurent ma peau en me faisant frissonner de plaisir pendant que je lui enlève son pantalon… Ah… apparemment je lui fais de l'effet ! Je souris légèrement et commence a le branler en lui mordillant les tétons…je bande déjà comme un chien.  
Il pousse un petit gémissement et m'attrape la main.  
-Plus vite…  
Alors nous accélérons tous les deux le mouvement.  
-Kidd…Je vais…  
J'arrête alors de le lécher, me recule et englouti son membre durcis par l'excitation. Il m'empoigne les cheveux et jouis sans se retenir. J'avale avec plaisir. Il pousse ma tête et je manque de m'étouffer (Et oui elle est longue !).Puis je lève les yeux et le regarde en souriant. Nous rapprochons nos têtes et il me lèche le coin de la lèvre encore mouillé par sa semence…  
-Dit le… Il a le souffle court…  
-De quoi ? Je sais très bien de quoi il parle.  
Il me renverse en arrière et se met à quatre pattes au dessus de moi. Il m'excite…MON enfoiré de chirurgien me donne envie de jouir…  
Il commence a me mordre l'oreille sa main sur ma joue puis il descend petit a petit : mon cou…ma clavicule, mon torse, mes tétons, mon ventre, mon nombril, mon abdomen…  
-Aaaah… Je gémis.  
Il agrippe mes hanches et me suce doucement, puis plus vite… Je joui et comme moi, il avale… Puis il se remet au dessus de moi, se lèche les lèvres et me regarde avec son sourire…  
-allez une seule fois dit le.  
-Non…  
-Dit le sinon…  
Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je le jette sur le matelas et commence à lui enfoncer un doigt.  
-Sinon quoi ?  
-hmmm…  
-J'en étais sûr.  
Je lui enfonce plus profondément… Un doigt, puis deux…  
Il gémit de plus en plus fort et courbe ses hanches de plaisir… Je me mors la lèvre inferieur d'envie de le pénétrer, là, maintenant tout de suite…  
Alors j'enlève mes doigts, les lèches, puis le prend par les reins et le colle a moi violement.  
-Kidd. Ne me fait pas mal. Pas comme lui…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, cet enfoiré de flamand rose de te toucheras plus jamais je te protègerais, toujours.  
Alors je sens une larme couler sur mon épaule. Je l'embrasse de tout mon amour et commence à le pénétrer.  
Je ralenti un peu le mouvement pour le faire gémir sous mes coups de hanches doux mais profond…  
Il se courbe et renverse la tête en arrière pour pousser un soupir d'exaltation.  
Son souffle chaud parcours mon cou… Il me mordille doucement pendant que je le fais monter au septième ciel… Plus je vais vite et plus il cri…  
-Je…je t'aime …  
Ce chuchotement a peine audible à mon oreille… Il m'aime…  
-Moi aussi.  
Il sourit et me dit :  
-Gamin.  
Je l'aime je l'aime je l'aime je l'aime je l'aime je l'aime je l'aime JE L'AIME putain de bordel de merde !  
Je jouis en lui puis me retires doucement pour m'affaler sur lui. Il est aussi essoufflé que moi…  
Ma semence coule d'entre ses jambes pour finir sur les draps blancs de son lit, trempés par la sueur de nos deux corps…  
Il me pousse sur le coté et m'enlace de toute ses forces (enfin de tout se qui lui reste de force…) puis on s'endort…

…Je l'aime…


	5. Chapter 5

Plus que deux chapitres avec celui-ci! Je compte sur vous pour me donner des conseils pour ma prochaine fanfic!

RAITING: yaoi law x kidd, âmes s'ensibles s'abstenir car présence de lemon!

* * *

4  
(LAW)

Je l'aime…

Je me réveille, il n'est plus là. Vu que je ne suis pas couvert que ma propre sueur, je décide d'aller me doucher, mais quand je me lève je me rends compte de ma douleur ! J'ai des courbature partout…(et très mal au niveau des reins…) Je me traine donc jusqu'à la douche et me glisse sous l'eau chaude.  
Il m'aime… Il me l'a dit… Il me protègera toujours…  
Je m'habille et me dirige vers la cuisine.  
J'entre et trouve Kidd, un café à la main. Je m'approche de lui en souriant mais à l'instant où je vais l'appeler il se lève, et sors sans même daigner me regarder.  
Pourquoi ? Il a honte ? Il se trouve trop bien pour moi ? Il ne m'aime pas ? Pourtant…  
«Ne t'inquiète pas…»  
Il me l'avait promis…  
«…cet enfoiré de flamand rose de te toucheras plus jamais…»  
Il mentait ?  
«…je te protègerais, toujours.»  
Peut-être…

Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue…Je suis incapable de me retenir de pleurer… j'ai honte de moi… Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi faible… c'est ça l'«amour»?  
Je retourne dans ma chambre sans rien prendre et m'assois contre la porte le menton posé sur mes genoux. Je pleure…

Les heures défilent, unes à unes…Je le revois passer devant moi, encore et encore avec ce regard, comme si il avait honte de moi…

Au bout d'un long moment j'entends des cris et des bruits métalliques au dessus de ma tête. On se fait attaquer ! Enfin ILS se font attaquer puisque je ne ferais jamais partit de sa vie… Mais putain c'est pas le moment de penser a ça !  
Je sors en courant de la chambre avec mon nodachi en direction du pont. Au moment ou je passe la porte je vois me lance un regard de peur.  
-Rentre Law !  
Je ne peux plus bouger… Des mains puissantes attrapent mes hanches et me tirent vers l'arrière. Je sens des plumes dans mon dos…  
-Tu m'as manqué mon petit Law…  
J'écarquille les yeux d'horreur.  
…DOFLAMINGO…


	6. Chapter 6

Avant-dernier chapitre! cette fois je les ais postés rapidement pour rattraper mon retard. Le prochain c'est le dernier alors j'espere ne pas vous décevoir!

Bonne lecture!

RAITING: yaoi law x kidd, âmes s'ensibles s'abstenir car présence de lemon!

* * *

5  
(KIDD)

-Rentre Law !  
NON ! Pourquoi il est sorti ?!  
J'ai honte de la façon dont j'ai réagi ce matin mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Je ne veux pas le perdre !

Trop tard… Un moment d'inattention et voilà… Je suis figé comme tenu par des fils invisible.  
-Tu m'avais manqué mon petit Law.  
Doflamingo est là, derrière Law et le tiens par les hanches. Non ! Il ne peut pas ! C'est MON enfoiré de chirurgiens !  
-LACHE LE ! Je cris de tout mes forces.  
-Tiens tiens, mais c'est que Law plais a se que je vois. Le flamand rose souris d'un air sadique. Il caresse la joue de Law et lui met un doigt dans la bouche.  
-ARRETTE ! Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça à Law !  
Doflamingo approche ses lèvres de Law et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. D'un coup le visage terrifié de Law se change en un sourire sarcastique.  
-Et pourquoi il arrêterait ? Pff . Tu es trop naïf Kidd.  
Quoi…? Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Law… Pourquoi tu dis ça…? Je sens les larmes monter… Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai envie de pleurer…  
-Voilà Kidd, son choix est fait. Le rose souris encore plus. Il me dégoute. Ils me dégoutent tout les deux.  
Law prends Dofla par la main et traverse le pont pour monter sur son navire.  
Le pont remonte et il est de l'autre coté…  
Je peux enfin bouger, je cours le plus vite possible jusqu'à la rambarde et je cris de tout mes forces :  
-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW !  
Il me regarde avec tristesse puis chuchote :  
-Gamin.  
Non… J'ai compris…S'il te plais reviens…Je t'aime…J't'en supplis…Ne fait pas ça…  
Il reprend son sourire de toujours et pars vers ce qui doit être la chambre de Doflamingo. Il ne se retourne pas.  
Je l'ai perdu…  
-Je t'aime… Ne pars pas…  
Je lui avais promis…


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, merci de m'avoir suivie. J'espere que ca vous a plu! Bonne lecture!

RAITING: yaoi law x kidd, âmes s'ensibles s'abstenir car présence de lemon!

* * *

6  
(LAW)

-Gamin.  
Voilà ce que je lui ai dit pour la dernière fois…Il a compris. Je l'ai vu sur son visage. J'étais obligé… Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt par ma faute…  
-Allez viens Law. Je déteste toujours autant son sourire sadique et ses plumes roses…  
Il m'ouvre la porte de sa chambre que je connais par cœur, ce grand lit dans lequel j'ai été pendant tans d'années…Je m'allonge et attend mon « Maitre ».  
Il enlève son manteau, puis son haut, sourit et viens me rejoindre.  
-Il ne t'a pas abimé au moins ?  
-Non…  
J'ai le regard vide…Il m'embrasse et je me laisse faire. Sa langue parcours ma bouche.  
-Tu n'as pas changé mon cher Law.  
Je détourne les yeux… Il m'immobilise les mains au dessus de ma tête avec ses fils invisible et arrache mes vêtements. Il a toujours la même violence.  
Ses doigts parcourent mon torse en touchant le tatouage qu'il m'a fait.  
-Ce tatouage, c'est la marque que tu seras toujours a moi Law, et tu le sais. Il m'assoit sur lui et je passe mes mains encore attachées autour de son cou. Il commence à me pénétrer violement et je gémis doucement. J'ai l'habitude, ça ne me fait plus rien… Il va de plus en plus vite… Je renverse la tête en arrière et laisse glisser une larme… J'aurais aimé voir le visage de mon rouquin à la place du sien…  
Il me mord le cou avec férocité.  
-Tu est a moi. Tu le seras toujours Trafalgar Law.  
-Oui…  
Je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter… Il ne viendra pas me chercher… Je le sais… Pourtant j'espère toujours… Je t'aime… Adieu Eustass "captain" Kidd…


End file.
